


Taste your beating heart

by Leafling



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafling/pseuds/Leafling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Because, your steadfast love is better than life, my lips will praise you." - Anonymous. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste your beating heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written a little while ago because I was bored. Uploaded because I'm thinking about writing more.

The door was barely closed before their lips met and their mouths sealed together hotly. Their hands fumbling with fastenings and gripping insistently onto one another to keep from breaking too far apart; their fingers claw at the scratchy fabric that separated their skin, slipping into the folds of clothing and caressing the perspiring, feverish flesh underneath. Blood and saliva mixes as they kissed and bit at each other's mouth. Henry's elongated fangs punctured Abraham's bottom lip more times than the later could count. The pain that followed said bite was excruciating—exhilarating too!

The mortal's dull fingernails left marks in the vampire's scalp as he pushed Henry up against the wall and claimed his neck with ferocious kisses. The slighter man gritted his teeth, groaning as Abraham nipped and suckled at his neck with intoxicating fervor.

Calloused hands slid down the older man's bared side; the warm, rough skin on Abe's palms felt amazing. Henry dug his own nails into Abraham's shoulders and the younger man keened as the flesh ripped underneath the sharp points; blood leaked from the wounds and streaked down the younger man's chest and back. Henry's desire suddenly flared like a roaring flame; his throat going dry and constricting with thirst. Looking up at Abraham with questioning in his eyes, Henry breathed out an almost inaudible request to which he received a pained, but all the while aroused, groan.

Henry licked the blood off his fingertips before he switched their positions and pushed Abraham flush against the wall. Stretching out to full height, the vampire licked a hot stripe across Abe's chest, lapping up the crimson trails of the young man's freshly spilled blood.

His tongue found the five, angry-red crescent-shaped wounds speckled along the broad expanse of skin stretched out along Abraham's impressively wide shoulders. They both moaned as Henry drank greedily from the gashes. Abraham's vision went blurry around the edges when the vampire began to suck harder and harder. Sinking his fangs into Abraham's neck when the younger's blood flow dwindled, Henry drew more and more blood from the younger man; almost more blood than the vampire would have been allowed to take from anyone else. So sweet, addictive, and red, gushing from the punctures rapidly, Abraham's life-essence coated both of them.

The young man's mouth hung open, his eyes fluttered closed with onset lethargy. It hurt—the pain in his neck threatening to swallow him whole as his mind went dark and his body went limp against the solid structure behind him. If not for Henry and his immense strength holding him up against the wall, Abraham would have fallen when his knees buckled. "Abraham…" the vampire panted, finding himself as he realized what he'd done. Letting the younger man sag against him, Henry carded his fingers through Abraham's thick hair. "My apologies..."

Abe muttered something into Henry's shoulder as he wrapped his arms lazily around the vampire. The slighter man voiced confusion. "Come again?" He whispered.

Abraham nuzzled his face into Henry's neck before speaking directly into his ear. "Don't apologize." He repeated, pulling back just enough to brush their noses together. "Just… let us rest a moment?" He sounded affectionate, delirious; amused even.

Henry went to move them to the bed but Abraham was determined to stay where he was. Tangled in each other's arms they sank to the floor, where they remained for a several moments before the younger man reacquired his bearings. Watching the vampire, who was practically sitting in his lap with expectant brown-eyes, Abraham gripped him by the hips and spoke, "Well?" For just one word, it seemed to ask and answer so many questions.

"Well, what?" Henry questioned, peppering kisses along the jawline of the younger man. The hands on his hips suddenly tightened their grip; thereafter, Henry found himself being maneuvered until he was fully seated in Abraham's lap. Feeling an unmistakable heat pressed against him, Henry raised a brow. As Abraham ran his fingers through the fine hairs on his chest, the vampire felt the urge to roll his eyes. "Oh, you don't serious believe that'll do this all my own, do you?"

Abraham worried bottom lip between his teeth before placing a few coaxing kisses along the vampire's protruding clavicle. "Please? I'm so very tired."

Henry had half a mind to tell him no—but then he was getting in the position, nonetheless. Letting out a longsuffering sigh, the vampire got to his knees and steadied himself with his hands on either side of Abraham's head, palms flat against the wall. "Indolence suits you poorly, you know."

Abraham smiled, tracing shapes into Henry's sharp hipbones with his knuckles. "If, next time you don't make an effort to drain me, I shall do all the work. Do we have a deal?"

"Oh, yessss... we do."


End file.
